Oftentimes software applications are deployed from a server system to a variety of client computers via a network. However, if subsets of the client computers are to receive software having different behaviors and/or functionality, the server system may need to instead transmit customized or separate versions of the software application to each subset of client computers. Developing and maintaining different versions of the software application may be expensive and time-consuming for the software application developer.